Parted
by Serenity12
Summary: She gave him her body, risked her life, and bore his children. In return, he abandoned her, and her beloved son is supposedly murdered before her eyes. How does one react to someone who's done so much to them after years have past? With Silence and Tears.


Serenity: A love story about the Koorime Hina, and the unknown fire demon, parents of Hiei and Yukina. Yes, I know I should be updating The Most Beautiful White Rose, and now that I'm able to, I will.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. The poem used in this fanfic is tittled "When We Two Are Parted" by Lord Byrun. I make no profit off this what-so-ever. Enjoy.

* * *

The bamboo door slammed open, icy winds scattered throughout the room, though not as cold as the koorime's bellow. "Hina!" The maiden jolted in her lovers' arms, bare except for the quilted blanket that covered them both. Ruby blood eyes widen in fear, yet no words could the ice women utter as her mate awoke groggily. 

_When we two are parted_

Hina clutched the quilt close to her exposed body as she was harshly dragged through the snow by her peitie, pale arm. Hiruiseki's fell, but not a sound did she make despite how her elder's grip reddened her flesh with pain.

_In silence and tears,_

Two koorime's held the defying female. Her heart was wrenched from her chest before the judges as the decision was made. Across the room stood the fire demon who was held bounded. As he was exited from the room, his gaze locked Hina's once more, unfeeling, in spite of knowing it would the last.

_Half-broken hearted,_

_To sever the years,_

Her blood seemed to freeze within her veins. Throwing herself upon her lover their lips met, yet the taste was bitter from her mates' impassive emotion. She was pulled away from the stoic demon, and his presence was forever withdrawn from her sight.

_Pale grew thy cheek and cold,_

_Colder thy kiss;_

_Truly that hour foretold_

_Sorrow to this._

Fragile fingers griped the wooden porch frame. A rising sun kissed the edge of the glistening snow. Anxious sorrow consumed Hina's soul. Her body quivered without hope.

_The dew of the morning_

_Sank chill on my brow_

_It felt like the warning_

_Of what I feel now._

Her hand brushed gently against the imprinted mark on her slender neck. The symbol of ever lasting eternity that would never be. Only the faint glow from the awakened sun was a comfort now as its' rays seemed to stroke her, achingly, the only one to understand her suffering.

_Thy vows are all broken,_

_And light is thy frame:_

"Hina." The same demeaning voice called out to her. The sun began to shrivel away. There was no comfort or warmth in her mothers' expression.

_I hear thy name spoken,_

Her head lowered meekly, eyes downcast, as she turned and submissively came to the insistent crone.

_And share in its blame._

On her knee's the maiden was positioned, bowed deeply in despair. The Koorimes knew as well as she did of the lives she now held inside her. It was not her time though, to carry. Punishment would be severe. The lives were not hers alone. There was a father.

_They name thee before me,_

_A knell to mine ear;_

She began to tremble. Her head stayed low to the ground before her betters, cringing. Only her lovers' detached stare ran fresh through her mind. She grasped her stomach with distraught. Remorse engulfed her.

_Long, long shall I rue thee_

_Too deeply to tell._

Reminiscences surrounded her as she walked down a snowed path. The hut stood before her now, mocking her. Her once sanctuary, now scornful without her mate to assemble with her there. She turned her head away, and kept striding on.

_In secret we met_

_In silence I grieve_

Ache was held strongly within her. When told of the helpless souls inside her, the fire youkai denied. Promises, so many promises…lies, so many lies…

_That thy heart could forget,_

_Thy spirit deceive._

Hina stroked the small ruffle of hair on the infant koorimes scalp as she dreamed. She took her departure of the home, leaving behind only Rui to care for her babies needs. Once again down the snow path she walked, away from her home, her village, her kin…the murders. Thick trunks, uncovered branches. The forest where she first met her mate. Seven hundred and thirty days. Seven hundred and thirty days since she saw him. Her pacing did not stop till she stood at the edge of the cursed floating Island. She gazed at the sunset before her, large and close, a fusion of blood and orange. The light crunch of a foot in the crisp snow behind her…

_If I should meet thee_

_After long years,_

Motionless. She did not move, numbed to the bone. Yet in the core of her soul, she could sense the presence behind her. A light tremble of desire. Slowly, warily, she turned…

_How should I greet thee?_

Ruby blood eyes rose timidly once again to meet the gaze that seemed to beckon her. So full of anxiously, sorrow…fear. His stare met hers. And not a word did they say. Not one emotion did he show. Yet not once did they turn away. She stepped back, and from Hina's soul, her last hiruiseki fell.

_With silence and tears._


End file.
